Pokemon: The Fall and Rise of Pyron
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: A simple true story one-shot featuring a Trainer and his Volcarona.


**Pokemon One-Shot**

 **The Fall and Rise of Pyron**

* * *

Lightning struck down from the cloudy skies in Luminose City as a Trainer was at the Pokemon Center, looking through his Pokemon as he seemed like he was concentrating on something, his fingers flying across the keyboard. The electronic screen shuffled past what seemed to be rows of Pokemon as placed next to the machine was his belt of Pokemon. Various types of Pokeballs were on there as they were changing from different types from Poke Balls to Ultras and even some of the rare types. Two Pokeballs stayed the same consistantly through the switching.

"M-Mikee!" Someone from the automatic doors came in as it was beginning to rain outside. A young blonde Trainer came into the Pokemon Center, closing up an umbrella as she looked to him, worried. He looked to her with question and surprise as the girl ran to him. "Serena? What are-"  
"Y-you can't go out there! Not alone at least!" She told him, holding onto his shoulder as he finalized his Pokemon. He had a scornful look on his face as he looked to her. "I have to, Serena. Team Smogon is hunting down Pokemon down near the Power Plant, and the others are dealing with them over in Hoenn. If I don't stop them-" Mikee told her as he equipped his belt.

"They're too dangerous! Can't you find someone to come help! M-Maybe I can come..." She asked as he looked to her sternly, the young female plucking back.

"You can't, Serena. I'm not letting you get caught in the crossfire. You need to stay here!" He told her as he picked up his rather hefty bag as he went to one of the rooms in the Pokemon Center, Serena following right behind him, intent on trying to change his mind.

The pair made it onto an indoor battle arena as the claps of thunder could still be heard as he took out his PokeBalls. "Come on out, everybody!" Mikee called out six Pokemon as a Shiny Volcarona, Latios, Conkeldurr, Manetric, Whimsicott, and Swampert. All six of his Pokemon looked to their Trainer as he took a deep breath. "Guys, we're going into a warzone, and it's not going to be easy. This may be our toughest battle yet. Team Smogon has been taking hordes of Pokemon and downright murdering them simply because they're not strong enough to exist in this 'perfect world' of theirs. It's cruel, sadistic, and needs to be stopped. That's why we're going out there to put an end to this madness." The Trainer told them as they were agreeing with him. Serena looked the most concerned as she watched her friend walk to the Latios and Volcarona. "Pyron, Jetstream, I especially need the help of both of you. You've both have been the best partners around, especially you, old friend." He spoke primarily to the different-colored bug. It hustled around in response to the male's emotions.

Serena knew that Volcarona was his most treasured Pokemon and she knew personally. At the start of his journey, he had an Egg along with his Starter Pokemon, but the moment it hatched, it became a Shiny Larvesta. The two were inseperable partners, taking on Gym Challenges and tournaments, you just couldn't find a pair like the two. It just reaffirmed her motivation to convince him not to go. "Please, Mikee you can't go out there, not like this! I'm begging you!" Serena asked once more, but it seemed that her cries reached deaf ears. There was no changing his mind if he was set on something. He started to return his Pokemon except for Pyron as he swung around his backpack, but gently as he knelt down and opened it. Serena gasped as Mikee pulled out an Egg container. Inside of it was a Pokemon Egg of red, white and brown, similar to the colors of a normal Larvesta.

"Serena, I need you to hold onto this Egg for me. This is an Egg I made for you, in case something like this happens. Hold onto it for me and Pyron." He asked her as the female Trainer took it in awe. As soon as she took it, Mikee leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, a blush appearing on the female Trainer's face. "I promise I'll be back." Mikee told her as Pyron made a sort of heartfelt cry for the female as the both of them were leaving. She snapped out of it and chased after him, but it was already too late. Mikee was flying on top of Jetstream the Latios as they were taking off towards the Power Plant. The rain covered the tears falling down her face as she held the container closer. _Please, be safe...Don't do anything rash..._ Serena hoped for her childhood friend.

Mikee put on the special Go-Go Goggles a friend gave him from Hoenn as he was able to see admist the pouring rain as his Latios flew fast over the landscape. It wouldn't be too much longer before they reached the Power Plant. "Almost there, buddy! We might hit into trouble, get ready to use Ice Beam." He told the Eon Pokemon as it nodded in response. As soon as he was getting close, there were sounds of Pokemon being released from their Pokeballs. "Talonflame, Brave Bird!" He heard someone yell as Mikee looked down to see a red bird engulf itself in a bright blue energy. Latios swerved out of the way as the bird missed completely. The Dragon type Pokemon fired at the Talonflame with an Ice Beam, landing a direct hit as the bird fell back down towards the ground. "Latios, down there!" Mikee pointed out as the organization was coming out of one of the doors. "There he is, get him! Talonflame!" The others were shouting as more Talonflames were coming out. Mikee drew one of his Pokeballs as his Latios went in for a dive. "Manetric, Discharge!" He called out as the Electric Pokemon landed on the ground and released a huge amount of electricity with a mighty roar. It was strong enough to knock out the Grunts and the birds they were facing against as Latios lowered down enough to the ground for Mikee to jump down. The rain was still letting down hard as he could see all the passed-out Grunts and Talonflames. The door inside the Power Plant was only blocked by another figure. This one was in a cloak and had a device attached to his face. "So, you're the one giving me trouble in this region. I've heard of the reports from the other regions, but you don't seem to be too much trouble." He spoke with a cold tone in his voice.

"You! You're the one taking all the Pokemon! I'll defeat you!" Mikee proudly declared as his Manetric and Latios growled in unison against the new Trainer. The cloaked Trainer laughed at the two Pokemon that faced against him. "This? This is all you have coming against Team Smogon? I'm sorry to say, but that's just reckless." He told Mikee.

"You think that's all I brought?! Come on out, everybody! We're beating this guy!" Mikee called forth his Conkeldurr, Whimsicott, Swampert, and the brilliant Pyron the Volcarona as all his Pokemon roared at the opponent facing them.

"Well, look at the little team you have assembled, including the golden moth you have there. Not bad for someone like you. But you underestimate my power. Go, Tyranitar." The cloaked Trainer called forth a single Pokemon.

Back in Lumiose City, Serena looked from the top of the Pokemon Center, hoping she could get some sort of view on the battle instead of getting closer as she held the Egg that her friend gave her. As she did, the ground started to shake alost violently as she lost her footing for a second, falling down to her knees. "W-What in the world?! An earthquake?!" Serena gasped out loud as she looked onward, getting back onto her feet. This just sealed the fact that she had to go help any way she could. Putting the Egg in her Bag, she took out a PokeBall as she let out a Pidgeot, it letting out a screech and spreading its wings. "Pidgeot, take me to the Power Plant, we have to help Mikee!" She asked her Pokemon as it knelt down, allowing the blonde to ride on its back.

It happened in only a few moves as Mikee was on the ground, his Pokemon already knocked out. The cloaked Trainer stood there with hardly a scratch on him as well as his mighty Mega Tyranitar as both of them were looking down upon the Trainer. "Pathetic. You aren't worth my time. You thought you had what it takes to take me on, but you just prove to be like the rest of them." The figure told him, but noticed that the Shiny Volcarona was able to get back up, despite having battered wings. Instead of getting ready to battle, it scurried over to its Trainer, stretching its wings, looking as if he was protecting him. It faced the opponent, making a sort of hissing sound, warning for him to back off. "How noble, seems your prized Pokemon wants to protect you. What a stupid decision, bringing something weak to Rock types in a fight. I'll put the both of you out of your misery. Tyranitar, Stone Edge." He commanded. His Mountain Pokemon roared as sharp rocks started to circle around the titanic creature. Pyron the Volcarona flapped its wings and flew up as fire built up at its mouth as the Sun Pokemon fired out a Fire Blast, it impacting against the Pokemon's face, but it didn't have any effect. Its red eyes glowed through the smoke. "P-Pyron, s-stop, get away!" Mikee tried calling out to his Pokemon, but it ignored his orders and started to flap its wings, emitting a powerful screech. This finally seemed to have an effect as the Mega Pokemon roared at Volcarona, the rocks now pointing to it. "Pyron, flee! Move!" Mikee tried calling out one last time as the Stone Edge was sent and it made full impact, slashing through the moth as he watched his Pokemon fall to the ground in a heap of embers. His eyes widened in shock as the Tyranitar reverted back to its form, its target no longer able to fight. "My work here is done. Let this be a lesson to you: Don't mess with Team Smogon, or you'll end up like your bug." He told him as he let out another Pokemon. He couldn't tell what it was, all his attention was on Pyron, but the figure just vanished out of thin air. "Pyron, no...You have to wake up..." Mikee grunted as he managed to get on his stomach and started crawling to the Sun Pokemon. It wasn't moving or responding in any way as the sky returned to being cloudy. Rain started to gradually rain down on the battlefield as his other Pokemon were starting to wake up. They watched their master reach the body of the bug Pokemon. It looked like a mess with tattered wings and slashes across its body. Its bright blue eyes were faded as it had no response. "P-Pyron...please...wake up..." Mikee begged his Pokemon as memories of it flooded his head. In a futile attempt, he opened his bag and took out a Revive, as a final hope that his Pokemon was just knocked out, but the item didn't vanish, nor did Pyron take it. His heart sank down to the pits of his stomach as he collapsed onto its body, crying out. "Don't leave me...Pyron...PYRON!"

The next thing for him, he started yelling out of misery towards the rain as he felt everything start to go dark out of his exhaustion, but not before hearing someone call out his name. The next thing he knew, he found himself in a hospital bed. The beeps of his heart rate were the only sound in the room as he heard Serena gasp out. He looked towards her to see the Trainer still holding onto the Egg he gave her. "Y-You're awake! Oh my god, you're finally awake!" She said happily as he looked to her in complete surprise. "Serena? What-?" He asked as Serena started explaining that she flew over to the Power Plant and found him collapsed. Mikee was out for almost an entire day. She was able to return almost all his Pokemon, but seemed to cringe at saying that she returned almost everyone. "A-And my Pokemon?" Mikee asked.

"I went to check up on them...they're badly hurt. It's going to take a while for them to return to their fighting conditions."

"A-And Pyron?" Mikee asked, sitting up as his body ached from doing that. That was when her bright blue eyes went down to the ground as she held onto the Egg a little bit tighter. "M-Mikee...Pyron...he didn't make it..."

Mikee lied back down as the news hit him. Pyron didn't make it. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he held them back, trying not to cry in front of his friend. She however, was crying as she looked to him. "I-If only...I...I was there...sooner...I might have...changed something..." Serena started sobbing.

"Serena...it's not your fault...it's mine...I should not have gone with Pyron in the first place..." He admitted, looking up at the ceiling. It still didn't feel like Pyron was gone, but the hole in his heart remained. Every part of his body ached, and the rest of his Pokemon were alive, but his closest Pokemon, his first, was gone. All that remained of the Sun Pokemon was the Egg Serena had.

Just as he was looking at Serena's Egg, the Egg started to rumble around as it started to shine. Serena and Mikee gasped as the female Trainer took the Egg out and placed it on the bed. The Egg glowed several times over as it started to shine brilliantly as it was taking form into a Larvesta, but as the light faded, they both gasped. The Larvesta that hatched wasn't a normal coloration, but it was confirmed a Shiny as it looked at both Trainers and made a sort of sneezing noise. "M-Mikee! It's-"

"Shiny..." Mikee stated as the tiny bug crawled over to the male Trainer, making more huffing noises. The small Torch Pokemon crawled up to his chest as Mikee picked it up. Tears were now starting to stream down his face as he held the baby Pokemon somewhat close.

Pyron lived on in this little Larvesta.

* * *

So, little story, I lost all my competitives in my Sapphire due to faulty game cartridge, had to get a new one and was unable to upload my old saves to it, lost my precious Shiny Volcarona named Pyron that was a gift from my girlfriend, but before that, transferred an Egg to my Pokemon X file, hatched that Egg and it became a Shiny Larvesta. The End


End file.
